KeelyWHAT Happened?
by bher94
Summary: Phil went to florida....something happened to keeely....but what...should phil go back in time to figure out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-  
This story is about how something bad happened to keely and Phil tries to go back in time to figure it out??? 

I wonder?  
Chapter1

"I hate math I could never get it"!!

" It's easy dont be so hard on your self?!"

"Yea ,for you it is your Phil Diffy from the FUTURE"

"Ey, not so loud"

"Sorry I get really frustrated sometimes"!

"So want to come over to dinner, Phil said"

" Um-Um I t-think I c-cant m-my parents are are um sickYEA their sick so I cant come"

"Come on Keels its been a week since we spent time together after school"

"Well last week you werent at school.you went to Florida REMEMBER"

"Yea but that was for a family reunion"?!

"So, things changed while you were gone Phil"

" Like what"

"Like things OK!!!..Im late for class..."

" Keely wait!!!!!"

(Keely runs to class)

--

Did u like it...click dat purple button if you read this plz


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder?**

**Chapter 2**

**( Keely and phil are in class)**

**" psst..psst..keely! "**

**" what!"**

**" we need to talk after class"**

**" what ever"**

**( after class)**

**" Keely something happened last week...now u know im your best friend...so u can tell me"**

**" Phil noting happened"**

**" you now keely...now that ive notice you have a couple of bruises on your arm and face"**

**" and...so what i fell"**

**" r u sure...are your parents abusing YOU"**

**" No! of course not...phil i fell ok"**

**"ok whatever u say"**

**(keely goes home)**

**(phil is at his house)**

**" something is wrong with keely"**

**" and im going to find out"**

**" DAD!!"**

**" what..can i take the mini time machine"**

**" take the big one im almost done fixing it"**

**" yea, dad sure ...i'll take the mini one"**

**"fine if u want to"  
**

**"ok, im going to last week...7:00am...i just have to press start"**

**(phil presses star and off he goes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder**

**Chapter3**

**(phils mind)**

**Something is wrong with keely...now im a week behind the world..lol**

**ok ...lets see i see keely. Lets see what she did!!**

**(this is what phil see's)**

**" Here i go im going on a date with my moms bestfriends son"**

**Ding-Dong**

**"hello its me um keely"**

**"Hello sweetie um my son ray is up stairs**

**"ok, thank you"**

**(keely walks up stairs and talks with ray)**

**"Hey im ray wuts ur name". **

**"Hi im keely, i live around here...well u might now that by now".**

**"Keely you have a nice name, and ur kinda funny too". **

**"So you want to come to my place"' ray said**

**"sure"**

**(keely goes to rays place)**

**"So want to drink keels"**

**" um- um no im ok"**

**" come on...dont be a baby"**

**"im not a baby...ill take some"**

**"good"**

**(ray slides his hand up and down on keelys leg)**

**" Ray um can u plz stop"**

**"come on babe!"**

**(ray puts his hand around keelys waist and strokes her hair)**

**" ray i think its time for me to go"**

**(ray slaps her across her face)**

**" look bitch ur going to stay here and if you tell any one about this i will kill U!"**

**(Now phil stops looking and he goes back to the regular week he was in..he calls keely)**

**-ring,ring,ring,-**

**" hello keely"**

**"yes phil"**

**"keely i know about you and ray"**

**" how u know about that"**

**" um- i want back in time"**

**" phil how can you do that...u make me so mad sometimes"**

**" i have to go rays here**


	4. Chapter 4

**i wonder**

**Chapter4**

**Keely's POV**

**Well, phil is gone for a whole week and i have a date from my mom's bestfriends son i think his name is RAY. Anyway i think i'll wear a mini skirt and a pink tanktop, that way i'll look hot. So i walk and walk to his home his mom answers the door... he was in his room ...but its not his room anymore he has his own place now. I went i up stairs. We introduce each other and went to his place , but he started to get fresh."ray can you pease stop" he told me no. then i felt his hands around my waist and he was sliding his hand up and down my leg. I wanted to leave, i said ...but he smaked me across my face and said " Look bitch ur staying hear and if u tell anyone about this i will kill u" I was so scared. i raned for it but he just grabbed my arm and beat me. he kicked my stomach twice and punched my head and slapped my face. Aftrer he beat me he started to put his tounge inside my mouth...**

**( back when keely just finished talking to phil and ray came over)**

**" hey, babe..."**

**" i heard a whisper in my ear as i lied down on my bed"**

**" it made my spine tingle"**

**Ray grabbed me by my arm and slapped me again. he started to pull down my shorts and started to kiss me again. He hold my waist and put his hand up my shirt through my bra. then i statred whimpering and screaming. He slapped me and said " dont make a sound or ill beat u to death". so try to stay quite. he started to undress himself without letting go of th kiss. He statred to moan in plessure. I suddenly felt this pain i t was awful i nevered wanted to experience this now. he kept doing it and doing it i tried not to scream..how can i let this happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

-ring..ring...ring..-

"Hello?..Keels."

"Yes this is keely'.keely is sobering and crying over the phone.

'Keely something is wrong with you I know thier is'.

'Phil i guess i can trust you...you know about _ray rite'. _

_"yes". _

_"ok...welll he beats me and..."_

_"No keely how can u lets this happened_! "keely finishes her sentence

"and...he _raped me_..."

"Keely im comeing over rite now".

"NO...hes here in the bathroom phil i need---shhaaaqlkkkkkk..phil i cant hear u...ur breaking up.."

beep,beep,beepbeep,beep,beep,beep,beep,...

.(keelys mind)-uh noooo...hes behind me...

"WHo was that KEELY! "

"ray calm down it was only phil my bestfriend."

"I just heard you say everything i told u not to do..."

" no i didnt say anything"

(ray slaps keely and drags her to the bathroom...he takes his belt of his jeans and starts whipping her and rapeing her at the same time)...


	6. Chapter 6

( phil is wacthing tv...and sees this)

Welcome back to fox 5 news. This morning a young girl that goes by the name "Keely Tesloe" was found dead this morning. in a old apertment that belongs to Ray Mcflaw..Here is his picture...if you see this man please report him to the police or call this number ...1-378-535-3535...thank you this is Charles Wallace leaving fox five news.

" No keely", thier was phil crying and crying if...: if only i didnt go to florida...if only..

**The end...**

**A sequel will be comin next month..thank you!**


End file.
